REMEMBER?
by A.Hirano
Summary: "Kau pintar" sela Jongin "Ya, aku tahu tapi siapa yangmau menerima wanita yang sedang hamil masuk sekolah?"/DEG!/Mata Jongin membola dan pandangannya mulai mengintimidasi Kyungsoo "Namanya Kyungsan usianya akan genap empat tahun bulan depan" jelas Kyungsoo/GREP!/"AKH!" it's Kaisoo fanfiction DLDR/Romance/Family/Fluffy


**Present**

**~REMEMBER?~**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**Main Cast : ****KAISOO COUPLE**

**Genderswitch**

**KIM JONGIN A.K.A KAI (NAMJA) X DO KYUNGSOO (YEOJA)**

**Support Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun**

**Rated: T**

**Genre : Fluffy, Romance****, Mary Life**

**LENGTH : ONESHOOT**

**Warn****ing**** : ****Genderswitch****, Typo(s)**** anywhere= lazy to edit hhheeee****, ****OOC, cerita gaje,****alur kecepetan, penyusunan kata yang tidak berdasarkan EYD, cerita sesuai apa yang dipikirkan hira :D**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini**

**Summary: **

"Kau pintar" sela Jongin "Ya, aku tahu tapi siapa yangmau menerima wanita yang sedang hamil masuk sekolah?"/DEG!/Mata JOngin memola dan pandangannya mulai mengintimidasi Kyungsoo "Namanya Kyungsan usianya akan genap empat tahun bulan depan" jelas Kyungsoo/GREP!/"AKH!" it's Kaisoo fanfiction.

**Disclaimer ****: ****The story is real belong to my imagination, so in the other words it's belong to me :D**

**It's Kaisoo couple and genderswitch**

**Hope you like it and Happy Reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

Seoul 05 Januari 2015

Seorang namja berkulit tan dengan stelan jas hitam membingkai tubuhnya kini tengah duduk sambil memandangi langit-langit mendung dari balik jendela besar di ruangannya. Meninggalkan tumpukan berkas yang sudah selesai ia periksa dan di tanda tangani. Sungguh dari keadaan materi bisa kita lihat dengan jelas bahwa namja itu sudahlah mapan terbukti dengan nama yang tertera di mejannya yang bertuliskan direktur Kim.

Lama ia memandangi langit hingga bunyi pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan fokusnya sejenak, kemudian kembali ia memandangi langit seperti sebelumnya.

"Masih dengan kebiasaan lama, ayolah Jongin kau sudah 25 tahun dan kebiasaanmu tak berubah sama sekali. Murung memandangi langit keluar dan berkencanlah" nasehat yang sama seperti sebelumnya yang selalu orang yang sama yang menyebutkan.

"Tidak mau hyung, aku hanya ingin seperti ini" sang namja yang dipanggil hyung hanya menghela nafas kasar, ini sudah empat tahun dan kebiasaan Jongin masih seperti ini.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, appa dan eomma pulang dari bejing kau tidak lupa kan?" Jongin mengangguk tanpa melihat sang hyung.

"Ayo pulang, aku sudah rindu istriku Jongin" tanpa banyak kata Jongin bangkit dan meraih tasnya mendahului Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Suara langkah kaki yang tengah berlari itu terdengar nyaring di trotoar yang ramai pagi ini. Tak peduli dengan keringat yang akan membasahi jasnya, Jongin berlari sekuat tenaga menuju tempatnya bekerja. Ia harus rela menggunakan transportasi umum karena mobilnya mengalami kebocorn ban, sementara ia harus menemui kliennya di salah satu restaurant jepang sesuai kesepakatan.

Dengan tanpa banyak mengeluh, namja itu berlari sekuat tenaga setelah menghubungi jasa Derek untuk mobilnya dan meninggalkan mobil itu segera.

Namun saking terburu-buru ia tak terlalu memperhatikan jalan hingga…

BRUK!

Ia menabrak sepasang ibu dan anak, namun parahnya bocah laki-laki yang di tabrak Jongin terjatuh cukup keras hingga ia menangis.

"HWEE~~~EOMMA CAKIITT!" tangisnya kencang setelah melihat sikutnya berdarah, sementara sang eomma yang tersungkur buru-buru menjangkau anak lelaki itu.

Jongin sungguh-sungguh menyesal dan bermaksud membantu ibu dan anak tersebut "Mianhamnida, saya benar-benar tak sengaja karena terburu-buru" ucapnya sementara si ibu masih mengusap lembut siku putranya yang masih menangis kencang.

"Bagaimana jika kita ke rumah sakit saja" tawar Jongin "Gwenchana tu…..an" mata Jongin terbelalak setelah sang yeoja mengalihkan wajahnya kehadapannya begitupun yeoja dihadapannya. Ia terdengar ragu ketika melihat sosok dihadapannya sekarang.

"Kyung…..soo" gumamnya dan yeoja itu segera bangkit sambil menggendong anaknya yang masih terisak-isak "Gwenchana tuan saya sudah memaafkan anda jadi anda tidak perlu bertanggung jawab" ucapnya sambil terburu-buru pergi meninggalkan Jongin.

.

.

"Senang sekali berbisnis dengan anda" ucap seorang pria paruh baya sambil menjabat tangan Jongin. "Nde, sama-sama tuan. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama?" Jongin tersenyum menanggapi sambil menunggu pesanandatang mata Jongin berkeliling menatapi seisi restaurant yang ramai saat ini.

Dan Jongin kembali tertegun, ketika mendapati sosok anak kecil yang ia tabrak pagi tadi kini tengah berdiri didepan meja kasir sambil melambaikan tangannya bermaksud menyuruh seseorang melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

DEG!

Jantungnya merasa diremas ketika mengikuti kemana arah anak itu melambai, disana berdiri sesosok yeoja yang tengah tersenyum kearah bocah itu sambil kembali membereskan piring dan gelas kotor setelah di pakai.

"Jongin-ssi?" Jongin terkesiap ketika Mr. Ken memanggil namanya "Ya, ada apa tuan? Maaf saya tidak mendengar anda" ucapnya namun Mr. Ken adalah orang yang peka "Kau melihat bocah itu?" Jongin tersenyum salah tingkah "Dia, memang berada disini setiap hari" jelas Mr. Ken dan Jongin hanya mengerut keningnya tanda ia heran "Restaurant ini adalah milik salah satu teman adikku dan aku sudah beberapa kali berkunjung kemari" Jongin mengangguk mengerti.

"Mereka sudah tiga bulan ada disini, wanita yang menjadi pramu saji itu adalah ibunya" tunjuk Mr. Ken pada yeoja mungil bermata belo dengan rambut lurus sepinggang yang dikucir belakang yang tengah menyajikan makanan pada salah satu pengunjung.

Dan bocah itu selalu ada disana hingga ibunya selesai bekerja "Apa?" Jongin yang terkejut langsung menyela "Iya begitulah" ucap Mr. Ken "Tapi dia bisa sakit jika berdiri terus selama 7 jam" terang Jongin "Ya, tapi apa boleh buat. Hidup yang susah memaksa anak itu harus melakukannya karena tidak mungkin ibunya membiarkannya dirumah, terlebih untuk menyewa pengasuh itu tidak mungkin kan? Karena mereka tinggal di belakang restaurant ini" Jongin kembali melotot kaget, sebegitu susahnyakah hidup mereka? Batinnya.

"Sang pemilik bercerita padaku, tiga bulan lalu yeoja itu datang memohon-mohon pekerjaan padanya karena memang saat itu mereka membutuhkan pramu saji yang cukup banyak, namun sang pemilik tak mau menerimanya karena yeoja itu sudah punya anak, namun dengan tekat yang kuat akhirnya yeoja itu menceritakan alasannya ia harus menghidupi diri dan anaknya yang berusia 4 tahun itu karena ia telah diusir oleh majikannya karena ia waktu itu hampir diperkosa oleh tuan mudanya sendiri"

KREK!

Tanpa sadar tangan Jongin mengepal kuat, amarahnya muncul mendengar cerita itu "Dan ternyata salah satu pegawai disini mengenalnya, dan akhirnya dengan iba sang pemilikpun mengizinkan ia bekerja asal anaknya tak mengganggu juga memberi mereka tempat tinggal di kamar yang dekat dengan gudang. Namun putranya begitu baik, anak itu tak pernah rewel sekalipun meski harus berdiri berjam-jam asal ia bisa melihat eommanya. jika ditinggal anak itu pasti menangis" mendengar ucapan Mr. Ken, sungguh membuat perasaan JOngin campur aduk.

"Dari mana anda…"

"Dari mana aku tahu?" potong Mr. Ken dan Jongin mengangguk "Aku penasaran dengan anak itu jadi aku bertanya hhheee.." tutupnya sambil terkekeh. Dan mereka makan sambil larut dalam pembicaraan bisnis selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo….Do Kyungsoo.." kini Jongin berada di kamarnya yang gelap dengan tubuh toples dan terlentang menatap langit-langit kamar.

Pikirannya menerawang mengingat wajah yeoja yang tadi pagi ia tabrak.

Kyungsoo..

Cintanya…

Yang selalu ia cintai hingga saat ini.

Kyungsoo yang waktu itu masih duduk di tingkat satu ketika Jongin mengenalnya dan menjalin hubungan dengannya.

Kyungsoo gadis polos nan cantik yang berhasil merenggut hatinya.

Kyungsoo wanita yang merampas seluruh perasaan Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang selalu ia cari hingga saat ini.

"Baiklah, besok aku harus bertemu lagi denganmu" ucapnya sebelum menutup mata dan berlayar kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang masih gelap. Kyungsoo yang bermaksud mengantar susu sebelum bekerja di restaurant harus terkejut ketika mendapati sesosok pria dewasa di depan pintu tempat tinggalnya.

"Soo" pria itu memanggilnya ketika Kyungsoo mengambil tindakan tak peduli. Ini masih pagi, anaknya masih tidur dan kyungsoo tak mau ia terganggu.

"Mian, tuan anda salah orang" jelasnya sambil tertunduk enggan menatap wajah pria itu "Aku Jongin, dan aku tidak salah mengenalimu Do Kyungsoo".

Mata Kyungsoo membola, jemarinya bertaut saling meremas, ia gugup tak tahu harus bicara apa dan bagaimana melarikan diri dari pria dihadapannya ini.

"Baiklah, apa maumu?" Kyungsoo yang pasrah memutuskan untuk menghadapi Jongin.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini hmm?" Tanya Jongin sambil tangannya terulur ingin menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo namun yeoja itu segera mundur, menjauh dari tangan yang hendak membelainya.

"Langsung saja tak perlu berbasa-basi tuan" ucap Kyungsoo dingin "Banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan dan pertanyaan pertama adalah barusan, kemana saja kau selama ini?" jelas Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendengus "Apa urusannya denganmu? Kita taka da urusan apapun jadi kau tak berhak bertanya seperti itu" Kyungsoo berjalan meninggalkan Jongin.

GREP!

Tak semudah itu pergi dari Jongin, pria itu kini tengah menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya dan menyentaknya hingga Kyungsoo berbalik dan hampir saja menabrak dada bidangnya jika Kyungsoo lengah.

"Menurut dan jawablah, aku sedang tak ingin bermain-main" ucapnya tak kalah dingin, jika sudah seperti ini artinya Jongin tengah marah dan Kyungsoo sudah hafal itu diluar kepala. Eh? Apa tadi? Kyungsoo hafal sifat Jongin diluar kepala?.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini? Kemana kau pergi? Mengapa kau meninggalkanku begitu saja? dan terakhir siapa anak itu sebenarnya?"

DEG!

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget mengapa Jongin menanyakan anak itu? Pikir Kyungsoo.

"Apa harus kujawab?" tanya Kyungsoo "Kau sangat wajib dan tidak ada alasan untukmu untuk tak menjawab" perintak Jongin mutlak.

"Kita bicarakan ditempat lain" Jongin menggeleng "Kita bicara disini saja" Jongin menyeret paksa Kyungsoo menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tepat di depan pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

"Aku pindah ke Gangwon saat terakhir kita bertemu empat tahun lalu" Kyungsoo membuka cerita sambil tersenyum kecut jika mengingat hal itu.

"Kita belum bertemu karena kau kabur dari apartemenku" sela Jongin "Ya, aku tahu, bagaimana bisa kita bertemu setelah selama seminggu kau mengurungku di dalam apartemenmu sementara kau tak pulang-pulang?" Jongin masih terdiam.

"Aku tak menemukanmu dirumah orang tuamu" ucap jongin lagi "Ya, mereka mungkin malu punya anak sepertiku. Kau tahu ketika aku meninggalkanmu aku peri ke Gangwon akhirnya aku hidup mandiri disana, memulai hidup dari nol dan meninggalkan kuliah ku padahal aku baru tahun pertama menginjakkan kaki di universitas. tapi ternyata hidup di Gangwon tak semudah yang aku kira, ketika aku bekerja kena masalah dan aku dipecat aku berpindah mencari pekerjaan lain dan menetap lumayan lama karena majikanku yang baik" jelasnya.

"Kau bekerja sebagai pembantu?" Kyungsoo menggeleng "Aku bekerja melaundry pakaian" jelasnya.

"Apa kau bersekolah disana?" Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit "Aku tak mempunyai biaya untuk sekolah Jongin"

"Kau pintar" sela Jongin "Ya, aku tahu tapi siapa yangmau menerima wanita yang sedang hamil masuk sekolah?"

DEG!

Mata JOngin memola dan pandangannya mulai mengintimidasi Kyungsoo "Namanya Kyungsan usianya akan genap empat tahun bulan depan" jelas Kyungsoo.

GREP!

"AKH!"

Kyungsoo merasakan tangannya dicengkeram kuat, ia menmandang Jongin dan ini gawat Jongin tengah marah. Terlihat dari mata yang memerah dan rahangnya yang mengeras.

"Kau hamil?" Kyungsoo mengangguk takut.

"Siapa yang membuatmu hamil? Apa si berengsek Namjoon yang selalu mendekatimu?" Kyungsoo mulai meneteskan air matanya. Jongin, masih mengingat pria yang selalu mengejar-ngejarnya, yang sudah jelas-jelas Kyungsoo menolaknya. Namun hanya karena hal yang tidak sengaja Kyungsoo harus menanggung segalanya.

Sungguh ini sangat menyesakkan baginya "Jadi benar kau selingkuh eoh?" tuding Jongin "Padahal sudah kubuat dia babak belur tapi si berengsek itu taka da kapok-kapoknya?" Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit.

"Dia anakmu" dua kata yang sukses membuat Jongin tertegun "Cih, jika dia anakku mana mungkin kau pergi meninggalkanmu, kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu dan sudah pasti aku akan bertanggung jawab atas dirimu dan anak kita" Kyungsoo kini mulai tak tahan atas ucapan Jongin.

"Bagaimana aku tidak meninggalkanmu sementara aku melihat kekasihku tengah berciuman dengan seorang yeoja eoh?" Kyungsoo berucap sambil terisak.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jongin "Aku melihatnya Jongin, aku melihatmu berciuman dengan Krystal"

STUCK!

Jongin terdiam "Tiga minggu setelah kau memperkosaku, kau ingat?. Kau tak pulang selama tiga minggu dan aku terkurung didalamnya. Untung saja Chanyeol oppa datang dan aku bisa pergi tapi aku merasa badanku lemas dan perutku terasa mual lalu aku pingsan dijalanan. Untunglah ada ajhuma yang membawaku ke rumah sakit dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika dokter menyatakan aku positif hamil dengan janin yang sudah dua minggu ada dalam rahimku?".

_FLASHBACK ON_

"_OPPA TOLONG LEPASKAN AKU" Kyungsoo meronta ketika Jongin menyeretnya paksa menuju apartemennya._

_BRAK!_

_Jongin membanting pintu dengan kasar "SUDAH KUKATAKAN JANGAN DEKAT_DEKAT DENGAN SI NAMJOON ITU KAU TAK MENDENGARKU?" bentak Jongin pada Kyungsoo. _

_Jongin adalah pribadi yang overprotective dan possessive sehingga ia menjadi pencemburu akut. _

"_Hiks..aku tak dekat dengannya Oppa, dia hanya meminta bantuanku untuk menghias cokelat yang akan dia berikan pada orang yang disukainya" jelas Kyungsoo sejujur mungkin._

"_LALU KENAPA HARUS MENGELUS KEPALA EOH?" bentaknya lagi._

"_Kejadiannya mendadak oppa, aku tidak menyangka ia akan berbuat seperti itu padaku" jelasnya lagi namun Jongin masih tak percaya._

"_Aku sudah beberapa kali memperingatimu dan sudah beberapa kali pula aku melihatmu dengannya Kyungsoo" ucap Jongin dingin "Dan aku sudah beberapa kali menjelaskan kalau aku tak ada perasaan padanya, kau tahu aku jelas menolaknya" elak Kyungsoo._

_Dan detik berikutnya adalah Jongin yang menyeret Kyungsoo kekamar, membanting tubuh gadis itu keranjang dan merobek-robek pakaiannya. Kejadiannya begitu cepat, yang Kyungsoo ingat saat membuka mata adalah ia yang telanjang tanpa busana dengan bercak darah yang menempel pada sprei._

_Ia menangis tersedu-sedu, kekasihnya yang baru sebulan ia kenal telah merenggut mahkota yang selalu ia jaga._

_FLASHBACK OFF!_

"Aku tak pulang karena mengurusi pekerjaan, Sehun pasti mengabarimu" Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil mengusap air matanya "Iya tapi hari terakhir Sehun bilang kau ada di kampus" dan Jongin kembali mengingat kejadian itu.

_FLASHBACK ON_

_Jongin berjalan di lorong kampusnya dengan langkah santai. Ia sudah bebas dari pekerjaan yang menumpuk, tinggal mengambil undangan yang ia titipkan pada Zitao, yeoja bermata panda yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya ketika SMP. Zitao bilang ia menyimpan undangan wisuda Jongin diloker dan Jongin tak keberatan mengambilnya mengingat Zitao yang sibuk untuk acara pernikahan sehari setelah wisuda._

_Namun ketika Jongin menutup lokernya, tiba-tiba tangan mungil khas yeoja melingkar di pinggangnya dengan begitu erat. "YA! APA-APAAN KAU!" betaknya sambil menepis tangan yeoja itu kuat-kuat. Jongin bukan tipe pria yang gampang digoda, ia cenderung setia hanya pada satu orang yaitu Kyungsoo-simungil adik kelasnya._

_Namun Krystal tak habis ide untuk mendapatkan Jongin, ia menyeringai menunggu Jongin lengah dan ketika Jongin berbalik bermaksud untuk melihat dan memakinya, bibir yeoja itu dengan cepat menempel dibibirnya lalu ia melingkarkan tangannya erat dileher Jongin. dan mereka tak menyadari sepsasang mata tengah menatapnya nanar._

_PLUK!_

_Ia menjatuhkan benda piih berbentuk persegi panjang kelantai dan berlari sekuat yang ia bisa._

_BRUK!_

_Jongin mendorong yeoja itu sekuatnya "Sialan kau, aku benci dicium wanita murahan sepertimu" umpatnya kasar. Lalu melenggang pergi tanpa peduli Krystal yang terdiam dan menangis karena Jongin masih tetap menolaknya._

_FLASHBACK OFF_

Jongin menghela nafasnya kasar, sungguh kata-kata yang Kyungsoo keluarkan begitu mengejutkan bagi Jongin.

"Jadi test pack yang kutemukan di depan lorong loker kampus itu milikmu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia ingat tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan benda itu waktu itu.

Lalu Jongin mulai menjelaskan kejadian ia yang berciuman dengan Krystal pada Kyungsoo. "Ja-jadi aku salah paham?" Jongin mengangguk dan Kyungsoo sungguh malu dibuatnya.

Jongin kekasihnya ternyata selama ini tak pernah menghianatinya.

"Tapi kau pasti sudah bahagia dengan yeoja lain bukan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencarimu hingga detik ini" Kyungsoo menatap wajah Jongin lagi. "Ba-bagaimana…" Jongin tersenyum sekilas.

"Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, mianhae telah menyakitimu, mianhae telah tak percaya padamu, mianhae karena aku begitu pencemburu dan..mianhae karena aku baru menemukanmu sekarang" ucapnya sambil meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya lembut.

TESS!

TES!

Kyungsoo tak menyangka, pria tampan dihadapannya kini tengah meneteskan air mata "Kumohon, jangan pergi lagi. Kita besarkan Kyungsan bersama, aku akan bertanya sebelum bertindak padamu Kyung, aku tahu semua ucapanmu tentang Namjoon itu kebenaran. Karena kekasih Namjoon sendiri yang menceritakan semuanya padaku. Mianhae..mianhae..mianhae.." Kyungsoo yang mendengar Jongin mengiba hanya bisa menangis. ia sadar ia juga salah, tapi Jongin lebih salah karena sudah melakukan hal yang begitu jauh pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyung, aku belum menikah dengan siapapun karena aku hanya ingin kau yang menjadi istriku. Kumohon Soo, aku salah tapi Kyungsan butuh ayah dan aku ayahnya".

"Aku juga salah oppa, aku salah karena telah berburuk sangka padamu" JOngin menggeleng "Kau tidak salah, itu semua hukuman untukku dan aku pantas mendapatkannya karena aku yang memaksamu bersenggama denganku" jelasnya.

"Tapi kumohon jangan hukum aku lagi, cukup sudah aku dhukum selama 4 tahun ini Soo, kumohon terima aku. Aku janji aku akan menikahimu" Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Ya, mungkin Jongin benar Kyungsoo sudah terlalu lama membuat pria itu terhukum dengan rasa bersalahnya walau itu tak sengaja ia lakukan.

"Baiklah, aku menerimamu demi Kyungsan dan karena aku juga mencitaimu" jawab Kyungsoo dan detik berikutnya air mata sedih Jongin berubah menjadi air mata bahagia. Dipeluknya tubuh kurus Kyungsoo lalu mengecup keningnya lama.

Dan Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya menghangat, ciuman Jongin masih sama, selalu sarat ketulusan dan kepemilikannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Oh, sudah jam 8 Kyungsan pasti sedang menangis dan aku akan terlambat kerja" Kyungsoo terburu-buru keluar dari mobil Jongin diikuti Jongin dibelakangnya.

"Kau tidak perlu bekerja mulai saat ini kita pindah kerumah kita" jelas Jongin yang kini berada diambang pintu.

Sementara Kyungsoo meraih Kyungsan yang tengah menangis dalam gendongannya "Eomma hikcc..itu ciapa? Hikc.." Kyungsan anak yang pintar, walau masih menangis ia masih penasaran dengan pria yang tiba-tiba berbicara pada eommanya.

"Itu appa sayang, appa Kyungsan sudah pulang" jawab Kyungsoo lembut. Dan mata si kecil Kyungsan kini berubah berbinar dan dalam sekejap tangi itu berganti senyuman yang menggemaskan walau masih ada jejak air mata dipipi.

"Benalkah? Benalkah appa Kyungcan yang cedang beldili dipintu itu eomma?" tanyanya polos "Nde Kyungsan, ini appa" Jongin langsung buka suara untuk meyakinkan darah dagingnya.

"APPA!"

Dengan segera Kyungsan berlari dan meneriakkan kata itu pada Jongin. "Bogoshippo nae aegi, mianhae appa lama tidak pulang" bisiknya ditelinga Kyungsan yang kini ada dalam pelukannya. "Appa tidak akan pelgi lagi kan?" Jongin mengangguk "Nde appa tidak akan pergi lagi, appa tidak mau jauh-jauh lagi dari eomma dan Kyungsan". Kyungsan mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Jongin.

"Kyungcan juga tidak mau picah cama appa lagi".

Dan hari yang cerah itu menjadi saksi dimana satu keluarga kecil akan bersatu.

.

.

.

.

"Ciung~~~ciung~~~" mulut Kyungsan tak berhenti mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh samba berlari di tengah ruang tamu mengejar sesosok namja yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya.

"YA! Kemali kau penjahat" ucapnya "Tidak akan poloci" jawab namja itu dengan aksen yang sama-sama cadel.

"Isshh..mereka menggemaskan sekali" dua yeoja yang tengah memperhatika kedua anak itu bermain pun menatap penih pemujaan dambi terkikik karena gemas.

"Nde kau benar Kyung" jawab wanita yang duduk disebelahnya. "Eh, apa Yeohyun tidak merepotkan eonni yang tengah hamil begini dengan dia yang aktif bermain?" tanya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang tengah ditatap menggeleng pelan "Yeohyun malah menjadi lebih pengertian dan banyak meminta apapun pada appanya karena ia tak mau eomma dan dongsaengnya kelelahan bigutu katanya" Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau Jongin bagaimana? Apa dia masih morningsickness?" tanya Baekhyun. Ya, kini sudah setahun Kyungsoo menempati rumah besar milik Jongin setelah Jongin menikahinya tepas seminggu setelah kejadian Jongin yang menemukannya.

Dan empat bulan lalu Kyungsoo dinyatakan hamil anak kedua mereka, namun kali ini Jongin dibuat pusing tujuh keliling karena bukan Kyungsoo yang mengalami morningsickness dan ngidam. Justru Jongin yang harus menanggung semuanya.

"Sudah tidak begitu parah eonni, dan anak ini" ucapnya sambil mengelus perut buncitnya penuh sayang "Sangat baik dan tak merepotkanku begitu banyak karena Jongin hanya meminta yang mudah untuk kukerjakan, sementara jika ia ingin yang lain dan menyulitkanku ia ingin mencarinya sendiri" jelasnya "Wow anakmu akan menjadi anak yang tangguh seperti eomma dan kakaknya" Kyungsoo tersenyum "Seperti appanya juga eonni" Kyungsoo memperingatkan.

"Oh, ia aku lupa diakan yang 4 tahun uring-uringan mencarimu pantas saja dia kena morningsickness dan ngidam sekarang" keduanya akhirnya tertawa.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana aegi didalam sana eum?" Jongin mengelus perut buncit Kyungsoo sementara Kyungsoo tengah mengusap punggung Kyungsan yang sudah terlelap dalam pelukannya.

"Baik, appa aegi sehat didalam sekarang ia sedang tenang mungkin sudah beristirahat" jelas Kyungsoo "Kalau begitu eomma juga harus tidur" kyungsoo tersenyum. Jongin begitu perhatian padanya "Baiklah tapi Kyungsan ingin tidur bersama kita" jelas Kyungsoo.

"Bairkan saja dia tidur bersama kita" ucap Jongin sambil menyamankan posisi Kyungsan dan meletakkan guling diantara Kyungsoo dan Kyungsan. Jongin takut Kyungsan dengan tak sengaja menendang perut Kyungsoo ketika sedang tertidur.

"Terimakasih appa"

CHUP~~~

Kyungsoo mengecup lembut bibir suaminya "Sama-sama eomma sekarang istirahatlah" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kenapa dari tadi menatapku terus?" tanya JOngin yang kini sudah merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Kyungsan "Aku menatapmu karena aku mencintaimu sayang" jawab Kyungsoo "Aku sudah tahu itu" jawab Jongin balik menatap manik Kyungsoo dengan penuh cinta.

"Gomawo telah kembali padaku, dan sekarang kau menambah kebahagiaanku lagi dengan janin kedua yang kau kandung" Kyungsoo mengangguk "Nde termakasih telah mencariku, aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin ayah dari anak-anakku" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu, ibu dari anak-anakku" Jongin mengucap kata yang sama pada Kyungsoo "Aku selalu berdoa agar kita selalu bersam sampai dikehidupan yang akan datang" Kyungsoo tersenyum "Nde akupun begitu" jawabnya.

"Aku sangat bersyukur dengan segala hal yang terjadi dalam hidupku, diberi pelajaran, kemudiab belajar dan berusaha menggapai yang selalu kudoakan. Dan akhirnya tuhan mengabulkannya" ucap Jongin sambil mengelus poni halus Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih atas segalanya dan aku akan berusaha menjaga kepercayaan tuhan padaku, aku sayang kalian" ucapnya dan ia tersenyum ketika Kyungsoonya mulai terkantuk dengan mata yang sayu.

"Tidurlah sayang, karena besok hari indah menunggu kita" ucap Jongin mengantar tidur kedua orang tercintanya sebelum ia terlelap menyusul keduanya. Bertemu dan membangun mimpi indah bersama.

**END**

**Hai-hai, Wow ONESHOOT apa ini? Hhee hira lagi pengen bikin ONESHOOT yang fluf gitu jadilah REMEMBER? Ini. Apakah udah nge-fluf ceritanya? Hhee semoga alurnya gak kecepetan ya mengingat hira yang kekeuh ada ide tapi rada susah mikir pas bagian end cerita dan menghasilkan sending semanis ini *menurut hira* hhheee..**

**Jika ada kritik, saran, pesan dan kesan tolong sampaikan responnya ya chingu, sampai ketemu di ff hira yang lain.**

***bow**


End file.
